The present invention relates to a supporting bush for a panel fastener designed to enable click-on assembly on to a support, e.g. an inner vehicle body member, of a cover panel comprising a base panel and a foam portion, of the type normally employed for panelling the interior of vehicle passenger compartments.
As described in Italian Utility Model Patent Application n. 53286-B/83 filed on 5/5/1983 by the present Applicant and entitled "Composite cover panel, particularly for internal panelling of motor vehicle body panels", the content of which is included herein as required by way of reference, for forming the seats for the connecting heads on the panel fasteners normally employed in the car industry, the panels are known to be fitted, during manufacture, with protective cups inserted into respective through holes on the base panel, usually made of compressed board, and later sunk into the finished panel when this is foam-padded using plastic foam resin, e.g. polyurethane. During the padding stage, however, part of the foam resin may seep inside the cup, despite the sealing lip on the same, and through the respective hole in the base panel, thus filling the space reserved for the panel fastener head. This not only makes assembly work difficult, but also requires a certain amount of adjustment which is both costly and reduces output efficiency.